The Woes of George Weasley
by SiriusWillRiseAgain
Summary: My first FanFic! A complicated love triangle containing George and two other girls, but what will George do when the situation get out of hand?
1. Chapter 1

**My first FanFic - I hope you like it! Please R&R, if you think it's good or rubbish - tell me! Thanks.**

The Woes Of George Weasley

**Chapter 1**

Fred and George Weasley were stacking shelves in their joke shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"I've been thinking," said George.

"Really? That's quite a shock, what about?" Replied Fred.

"Haha yeah whatever. Anyway, it's about a new product. It'd be like balls of multi-coloured paint that you throw at people. They would be walking around with multi-coloured faces for a few hours."

"Nice idea! What would we call it?"

The twins went into a stage of deep thought. The naming of the products was always the most dificult stage. As they were thinking, the bell above the door tinkled, and a girl walked in. She was tall and tanned. She had long, brown, wavy hair and, as George immediately noticed, was extremely pretty.

"Hey," she said.

"Oh, hi Nikki," said Fred, "how are you?"

"Great! Just come back from Italy!"

"Really? Cool. Have a good time?"

"The best!"

The converstation carried on like this. George was looking from Fred to Nikki, his mouth slightly open.

"Nikki, this is my brother, George," Fred said, noticing the shocked look on George's face.

"Hi George, I'm Nikki."

"Nanggge, ahem, I mean, hey, nice to meet you," George said, going slightly red.

Fred grinned.

"Nikki came in when you went to deposit that money at Gringotts."

"Oh, right, yeah. Erm.....anyone for some er.....Butterbeer?" Asked George.

"I don't think we've got any mate."

"It's ok, I'll go and get some! I'm in the mood for some Butterbeer. Nikki, do you want some?" Said George hurridly.

"Er......sure. Butterbeer would be great!" She said. "What's up with him?" She said quietly to Fred as George left the shop.

"I think I've got a good idea," said Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's chapter 2. Please R&R. If you all think it's rubbish I'll delete it. Or should I combine Chapters 1 2?**

The Woes of George Weasley

**Chapter 2**

George walked towards Florean Fortescure's Ice-Cream Parlour, thinking about how stupid he'd looked in front of Nikki. Fred would know, of course, that George fancied her. But it wasn't Fred he was worried about. What if Nikki picked up on it? He'd only just met her for God's sake! What if she already had a boyfriend? 'Anyway,' he thought, 'even if she doesn't, why would she be interested in me?'

From a distance, a girl was watching him. She let out a sigh as he walked past her. She had been watching for a few days now, ever since she had been into the twins' shop. Her name was Sasha. She had Mediterranean skin, dark eyes and very long, dark brown hair. George didn't notice her though. He paid for the Butterbeers and made his way back to the shop, mentally going what he was going to say to Nikki.

As he came up to the shop, Nikki walked out of the door. Not quite ready to face her, George hid behind a stack of cauldrons. When he was sure she had gone, he went into the shop. Fred stood there, grinning.

"So," said Fred.

"So what?" replied George.

"You fancy Nikki."

"Don't tell me you don't think she's hot!"

"I would never dream of denying her incredible hotness, however, I don't fancy her. You, on the other hand, are acting like a 13 year old."

George started to protest, but realised there was no point. Fred was right, he _was _acting like a 13 year old!

Just then, Sasha walked in.

"Hi, can I order 12 boxes of Canary Creams please?"

"Sure," said Fred. As he handled the order, George noticed Sasha looking at him in a strange way.

"What?" He said, "have I got something on my face or something?"

"No, I was, erm....."

"Here's your boxes," said Fred. Sasha blushed, said goodbye and quickly left.

"What was her problem?" asked George.

"What?"

"Never mind."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to _Sunny Dragoness _for the review. That was my first EVER review, so I'm very pleased! Enjoy!**

The Woes of George Weasley

**Chapter 3**

Over the next few weeks, Sasha went into the shop almost every day. The twins started to wonder what was going on. Then, on Friday 24th July, she asked George if she could have a word with him.

"Sure, what about?" He asked.

"Well, you see, I was just wondering if, er, well, you probably won't want to, I mean it's probably a stupid idea..."

"Erm...maybe you wanna let me into this sometime?"

"Yeah, right, of course. Right, I was wondering if you would like to, you know, go out with me sometime?" She just managed to say.

George was stunned. What was he going to do? Sure, Sasha was pretty, but compared to Nikki... Then again, Nikki wasn't going to want him like he did her anytime soon. So,

"Yeah, that'd be great. How about tomorrow? There's a really nice restaurant I know," he said Sasha just beamed at him, managed a nod, and left the shop feeling deliriously happy.

On Saturday morning, Sasha suddenly started to panic.

"Oh my God, what am I gonna wear, WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR???" she cried. She picked out her white boots, a pair of jeans and a white chiffon dress to wear over them.

George, however, was having less trouble choosing what to wear. About 10 minutes before he was due to leave,

he threw on a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt.

They had agreed to meet outside Olivanders. When George got there, Sasha was standing waiting for him.

"Hi," she breathed.

"Hey, ready to go?"

They walked for a short while, neither knowing what to say.

"Erm, you look really nice tonight." George said. 'It's true,' he thought, 'she looks amazing.'

"Thanks," she said, blushing.

They entered the restaurant and were taken to their table.

"So," said George.

"Yeah, er, how's the business going?" she asked.

"Great. It's all thanks to Harry of course. I mean, if he hadn't given us his Triwizard winnings, we would never have been able to set up."

"Yeah, how generous." Obviously Harry Potter wasn't the topic she wanted to talk about.

As the night went on, Sasha began to like George even more. Unfortunately, the feeling wasn't mutual. All George could think about was Nikki, and how much he wanted to be with her. The bill came. Sasha began to take her purse out of her bag.

"No, I'll get this," offered George. 'If I'm gonna blow this girl out, the least I can do is pay for the meal,' he thought.

"Thanks," she said.

He walked her to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Well, 'night then," she said. She moved in, ready to kiss him, her lips brushed his. Then he pulled back. She looked at him for a moment, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just..." George began.

"Forget it, see you around."

And with that, she left him standing there, feeling dreadful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!! Just to let you know, the plot is changing a bit, but it will probably be rubbish! You won't see much evidence of that untill Chapter 6 though, so I have no idea why I'm telling you now! lol. Have fun reading, and please review!**

The Woes Of George Weasley

**Chapter 4**

"And then she tried to kiss me!" George finished.

"Well mate, seems she likes you. God knows why, but chicks are weird like that," said Fred. "What are you gonna do?"

"I dunno, I mean, she's nice enough, it's just Nikki is so...."

"Hot?" Fred suggested.

"Well, yeah, but that's not it. It's like she's got a hold on me of some sort, I'm drawn to her in some way."

"Ah, right, well then, I hate to break it to you, but she's already attached. I saw her snogging some guy outside the shop, then they came in and she introduced us. His name's Stan or Sid or something like that anyway."

George looked thunderstruck. What was he going to do now? How was he going to cope knowing Nikki was with someone else? And then there was Sasha. God, he felt bad about blowing her off like that. But he had to follow his heart, right?

Two weeks later, Nikki ran into the shop in tears.

"Seth broke up with me!" she wailed.

"Seth! _That _was his name!" said Fred triumphantly. Both Nikki and George ignored this comment.

"What? Why did he break up with you?" asked George, inwardly smiling. Maybe he did have a chance after all.

"He says he need time to think about things, but I know he's lying! He's just bored with me!"

"Don't be daft! Why on Earth would he be bored with you?" Fred asked

"Well, because I won't, you know," she lowered her voice so it was barley above a whisper, "I won't sleep with him."

Fred and George were slightly taken aback by this. They never though Nikki would have this problem, they assumed she'd done it loads of times before. It was George who recovered first.

"Listen, any guy who even thinks about pressuring you into doing something like that isn't worth having. You're better off without him. Go find a guy who appreciates you!" He said.

She beamed at him and took the tissue Fred was offering her. She said goodbye to the twins and left.

"Someone like you, you mean?" said Fred, giving George a look that was somewhere between amusement and seriousness, which made his face look like he was in great pain, and was enjoying it.

"God, was it that obvious?"

"Only to me. And Hermes, did you see him come in by the way? Oh, and that tree over there. Don't think Nikki picked up on it though."

"Good. I wonder what Percy wants?"

They read his letter, which was very boring. It was just Percy rambling on about Fudge being a disgrace to the Ministry, and the standardising of the colour of parchment.

'_It varies quite a bit you know._' It read. '_I've compared fifty different sheets of Parchment, and not one of them is the same colour! It's horrendous! Something must be done!_ ' It went on like that for another five minutes until Fred got so bored he set fire to it.

"So, you gonna ask her out then?" Fred suddenly asked George.

"Who? Oh, Nikki. Well, not yet. But I might do. In a few weeks." He replied.

"A few weeks?? That's way too long to leave it! If you're going to ask her, do it in a week. At the most. Maybe five days." Fred advised.

"Right, OK, I will. A week! That's not long to wait. Hang on. What if she says no?"

Fred thought about this for a minute.

"Then you don't get to snog her. Simple as that!"

"Great, thanks."

"Just telling it like it is bro, that's all!

Hmmmm," he said. "We're running out of Ton-Tongue Toffee"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5. Have fun reading, please R&R!! **

The Woes of George Weasley

**Chapter 5**

Sasha sat in her room, crying her eyes out. She still hadn't got over George. As soon as she'd left Diagon Alley the night of the date, she'd run out of The Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London. She had no idea where she was going, she just knew she had to get away. As she tired, she slowed to a walk, trying to get her bearings. Where am I? She thought desperately. She couldn't face going home, so she found a bench and sat to contemplate Life, The Universe and Everything (she hadn't quite understood the book by Douglas Adams when she'd read it). She gave up on that and reflected on the appalling date she'd just had. Why did George pull away from her like that? Didn't he like her? But surely he wouldn't have gone out with her if he didn't. Maybe he liked someone else?

She checked her watch. 1 am. She was getting tired. She checked no one was looking and Dissapperated.

Now, eight days later, she thought over the events on that night. Well, she thought, I can't mope around here forever.

I have to get out sometime. So she did. And the first place she went to was Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Hi!" she said brightly as she walked in. If either Fred or George were shocked to see her, they hid it well.

"Sasha my dear! It's so _good _to see you. How you doing?" asked Fred.

"Fine thanks, she said laughing. "I was just wondering if you've got any new products?"

"As a matter of fact, we do," said Fred. "Weasley's Colourarma Balls - balls of multicoloured paint that you chuck at people!" He said gleefully.

"Ohhh, nice! I'll take four boxes please."

She paid and left the shop, leaving George very confused.

"Apparently, she's got over you." Said Fred. George nodded and went through to the small kitchen they had at the back of the shop to make some strong coffee. Why had Sasha just ignored him like that?

She's still pissed off at you, said the small voice in the back of his head. Can you possibly blame her after the way you treated her?

"Oh, shut up," said George.

"What? I didn't say anything!" said Fred.

A month passed, and neither Sasha or Nikki had set foot in the shop. As the twins were closing, Nikki went running in.

"Hiya! Can I just quickly get a Fake Wand?" she asked.

"Sure. You go," George said to Fred, "I'll be home in a minute."

Nikki picked out a wand and paid for it. This is my chance, thought George, ask her now!

"Erm, Nikki, I was just wondering, would you like to go out sometime? With me, I mean," he said. Nikki blushed.

"I'd love to."

George couldn't believe his luck! They discussed when and where they would meet, and Nikki left. As George locked up, he didn't notice Sasha Dissapperate.

As soon as he got home, he told Fred everything. He kept getting up and walking to the window, then sitting down, then getting up again.

"For God's sake stop moving! You're making me feel seasick!" Fred said with a chuckle. He'd never known George to be so excited.

The day of The Big Date came. George decided he would wear something smart, but casual. He picked out a clean pair of jeans and a blue shirt. As he waited for Nikki outside The Leaky Cauldron, he began to feel very anxious. This was it! He was (hopefully) going to kiss Nikki, something he'd been dreaming of for a long time. As she walked up to him, his mouth dropped open. She was wearing a pale green dress, which suited her slightly curvy figure perfectly, and had a white silk scarf daintily draped around her shoulders. Her make-up was natural, and she wore her hair in loose curls.

"Hello George," she said as she approached him.

"Hhhi, you look, you look, wow," he managed to say.

"Thanks. So, where are we going?

"You'll see," George said mysteriously. He led her to a part of Diagon Alley that she had never been to before. It was shabby, and there was a tiny building which looked like it belonged on the corner of a rough part of London. The sign once said 'The Beach House', but half the letters were missing.

Nikki looked confused, but George just smiled at her and led her through the door.

She gasped. The door led to a beach of beautiful white sands. A waiter came up to them.

"May I help you sir?" he asked George.

"Yes, I booked a table for 8:00."

"May I take your name please?"

"Weasley. Table 14 I believe," said George. The waiter checked his list and led them to their table. George grinned at Nikki, who looked amazed.

"Oh George, it's wonderful! I never knew this place existed." She said to him.

"Neither did I 'till last week. Hermione read about it in some book. What would you like to eat? Apparently the Crab is excellent."

They had the most wonderful night. They talked about everything; family, friends, the shop, their childhood

and their plans for the future; and as the sun set, they shared their first kiss.

**What appears once in a minute, twice in a moment, and never in a thousand years? **

**I know it's easy, but I like this riddle, because it's one of the only one's I've actually solved!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a short chapter, but I feel really nervous about it so please R&R!**

The Woes of George Weasley

**Chapter 6**

Sasha was angry. Very angry. She had gone to the shop to speak to George, to apologise. She had been too forward, she realised that, but she never expected to find him asking out another girl. How could he do that? Nikki, for God's sake! What a slut, thought Sasha. One minute she's with Seth, the next she's going out with George!

"Well, if that's the way he's gonna play, then he is gonna have to pay!" She chanted, laughing. An evil grin spread across her face. She knew just the way to get revenge.

Fred was bored stiff. He'd played chess against himself (he'd lost miserably), he'd washed the dishes, he'd visited his parents (and had at least four plates of pasta forced down his neck by his mother), and now, he was so desperate, he was reading a book. It was called 'How to slice carrots - 150 different methods!'. He had reached number 32 - The Corrugated. Yawning, he put the book down and went to have a shower.

Sasha heard the water running when she Apperated into the twins flat. So, she thought, he's back from his big date. She went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She was nervous about what she was going to do. No, she told herself firmly, he deserves everything he gets. Noticing some brandy in a cupboard, she added a fair amount to her drink to calm herself down. As she finished it, the water stopped. Now all she had to do was wait.

Fred dried himself and put his boxers on. A long shower was just what he'd needed. He went into the kitchen with the intention of making a pot of tea. As he walked in, he was shocked to see Sasha leaning against the work top.

"Hi," she said, innocently.

"Erm, hey Sasha. What are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"Oh, you know, I just thought I'd pop in and see how you are."

Fred was confused. What was she doing here? He didn't believe she just wanted to see how he was.

"Right, well, we're good. Erm look Sasha, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm kinda busy at the moment. You wanna come by tomorrow? Then we can... have a proper chat," said Fred.

"That's right George, blow me off, just like you did before!" Fred tried to interrupt, but she wouldn't let him. "What, do you think that I don't have any feelings for you? Do you think that I haven't been obsessed with you for the past year? Do you think that I don't love you?" She screamed.

Fred didn't cry out, he was too shocked. He looked down at his stomach, and then at Sasha. A look of bewilderment spread across his face as he clutched his stomach and fell to the floor.

Sasha looked down at him, a look of deep hate on her face; but her eyes were filled with love as she dropped the knife dripping with Fred's blood.

**I feel really bad about this!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, here's chapter 7! I REALLY would like at least 1 review before putting up chapter 8, just to know that there is someone reading it! I'm hoping to finish it in about 10 chapters, so not long to go now! Enjoy!**

The Woes Of George Weasley

**Chapter 7**

George was blissfully happy. He and Nikki had kissed passionately on the beach for at least half an hour. He slowly walked up the stairs and reached the flat's door. Nothing can ruin this, he though as he unlocked the door and entered the flat.

"Fred? Hey Fred! I've had the most fantastic night! God, she's amazing! I'd give you all the details, but you'd probably be jealous!" He shouted as he looked for his brother.

He wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey Fred, you in... Oh my God." He clutched a chair for support. Fred was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. George was frozen to the spot for a moment, but then he came to his senses and ran over to Fred.

"Fred? Fred? Can you hear me?" George said. Fred didn't move. George checked for a pulse; there was one, but it was faint. He checked his breathing. Fred was alive. Just.

"Oh God. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit." George was starting to panic. "Azuris," he muttered. A message was immediately sent to St. Mungo's Hospital. Medi-Wizards would trace it and immediately apparate to the place it had come from.

"Come on, where are you?" As soon as he'd said this, two Medi-Wizards apperated by his side.

"Please, my brother...." George trailed off. What had happened to Fred?

"Come with us please," said a young Medi-Wizard, holding out a portkey shaped as a book. George touched it and was transported to the hospital. Fred was taken to a room on the ground floor. George followed.

"I'm sorry, you can't come in here at the moment. Please wait outside." A young healer said to George.

George was beside himself. What was he going to do? What if Fred _died_? He could never live with himself. And what would Mum and Dad do? He thought. He groaned.

"Oh dam, I've got to owl them."

He went to the desk at reception.

"Do you have an owl I could borrow?" he paused for a moment. "And some ink, oh, and parchment and..."

"Here," the witch said irritably, handing him all he needed to write a letter. "NEXT!" She shouted.

George sat down and began to write a letter to him parents. How am I gonna put this? He though desperately. After a few attempts, he read through the finished result.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm at St. Mungo's. It's Fred, something happened, but I don't know what. I came home today and found him. I can't see him at the moment, but you need to get here as quickly as possible. I'll meet you at the entrance._

_George._

About fifteen minutes after he had sent it, his parent rushed through the doors.

"Where is he? What happened? Can we see him?" Mrs Weasley cried.

"I'll show you, and I don't know. I've been here waiting for you." He led them to Fred's room. An old wizard came out, and Mrs Weasley quickly repeated her three questions to him.

"He's through here, please, come in and sit down." They sat down on three chairs around Fred's bed. He was unconscious and his face was a ghastly white. Mrs Weasley burst into tears.

"Oh my baby!" She said through her tears. "What happened to you?" Her husband held her tight. The healer looked grave.

"I've been with your son for the past hour. It appears he was stabbed through the stomach. When you found him," he said looking at George, "he was in a bad way. His condition has improved slightly, but I must tell you, there is a chance he may not survive."

George was stunned. Fred couldn't _die_, he couldn't! Mr and Mrs Weasley were both crying now. George stood up, but he felt very dizzy. The old healer pushed him down, and handed him a potion off the trolley in the corner.

"Drink it, it'll help the dizziness," he said.

For the next few hours, the three Weasleys sat by Fred in silence. Suddenly, Mr Weasley let out a groan.

"We'll have to write to the other," he said. "What are we going to tell them?"

George looked up at his father surprised. He'd completely forgotten about the others. Ron would be shocked, Ginny would be devastated. Bill and Charlie would drop everything to come and see him, and Percy, what would he do? George couldn't see _him _dropping everything to come and see his brother in hospital, even if he _could _die. Work was too important to him.

Don't be daft, George though to himself, he's our brother, of course he'll come.

"We'll write to them in the morning," said Mrs Weasley. "We'll be able to tell them more then."

By 12 am, Mr and Mrs Weasley were sleeping peacefully by Fred's side, but George was beginning a night of tormenting dreams.

**Not sure if I want to see Nikki again, I'm bored of her. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
